


Dancing By Myself (and baby, it's the electric slide)

by vexbatch



Category: Marvel
Genre: Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Clint Barton, Vaginal Fingering, Violet Wand, offscreen D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: It’s Clint’s birthday, and Natasha actually got him a really nice gift. A really nice gift that he’d like to try out right now, thank you very much.MCU Kink Bingo: Violet Wand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Dancing By Myself (and baby, it's the electric slide)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all instructions on any toys you get before use. Do not use Clint Barton as an example. He is a loveable dumpster fire, but he isn’t always the safest. Be Safe. Don’t be Clint Barton.
> 
> Also, this may have been the fastest I've gone from "I should write this thing" to "this thing is posted." Only took, like, three hours?

Clint lay back against his rumpled sheets, staring at the instructions that had come with the kit Natasha had left on the counter. Normally she was with him to try out new toys, to make sure he was safe, and occasionally to direct him, but when he’d brought up the idea of letting her taze him with her Widow Bites, she had balked.

A few weeks later, she’d come back, apparently having looked more into sensation play and mild electric shocks, and explained that she might be willing to work up to it, as his Dom, but that she would need him to try it out on his own first. “It’s too close to what I already use,” she’d explained. Clint thought it was a little strange, given that she also used knives on the regular and was fine bringing knives into their scenes, but he figured he might feel weird if someone asked him to shoot them with his bow. Besides, boundaries were important, and he respected her enough to just nod his acceptance and go back to sparring.

And so, on his birthday, there had been a little black box waiting on the counter of his apartment, complete with a note reading ‘Be safe, durnoi birthday boy.’ Inside had been a complete kit for the violet wand, a nice one too. Clint let out a low whistle, quickly abandoning his morning (okay, midafternoon, but who was counting) plans for a Dog Cops marathon in favor of stripping down and playing with his new toy.

When Natasha said he should experiment “on his own,” she probably hadn’t meant literally by himself in the apartment, sprawled on his bed trying to work out the instructions. She’d  _ probably _ meant with someone not-her, but Clint figured this is what she got for not being more specific.

After skimming the  _ Electrode Goes Here _ and  _ You Will Probably Get Zapped _ sections, completely bypassing the  _ Be Safe; Don’t Wear Metal _ section, and glancing briefly at the  _ How To Hold _ diagram, Clint shoved the box and instructions to the side, grabbing just the wand and the electrode that had another note from Natasha, saying ‘Use this one first.”

When in doubt, trust Natasha.

He connected the two before reaching over to the nearest outlet, knocking aside his phone charger, and plugging the wand in. The end lit up almost immediately with a bright purple glow that made Clint smile.  _ Thank you, Natasha, _ he thought briefly before laying back. 

There had been something about testing it on your arm first, so Clint held it up carefully, slowly encroaching on his other arm until–

_ Zap! _

Alright, that felt kind of cool. Clint twisted his arm to rub it against the sheets, trying to dissipate the tingling, itching feeling, then scooched down, wiggling into a more comfortable position. He took a deep breath before tilting the wand downwards, trying to fight the tension that was working its way through his muscles. 

He got about an inch away from skin before the wand cut out completely. 

Clint glanced down, excitement dying away as the electrode shone back, clear and unexciting. Well that was weird. He brought it back up, and it snapped on. Clint tapped it against his arm again, just to make sure, and–

_ Zap! _

Yep. Okay, so it worked on his arm, but not…. _ Oh. _

As the tingling faded, Clint scrabbled with his free hand for the directions again, squinting at them. 

Right. Apparently he had to keep the thing ‘above horizontal’ or it might shut off. Maybe this  _ would _ be easier with someone else….

But the idea of tracking down someone who would, 1- be willing to mess around with him and a violet wand, and 2- that he could trust to do so was overwhelming in its seeming impossibility. Nah, this was fine. He was flexible, right? Might as well put that to good use. 

So Clint hitched up his leg, carefully maneuvering his arm underneath, to try to get–

_ Zap! _

….Dammit. Another set of hands would really help with this.

Clint removed the wand again, rubbing against his leg for a moment as he stared at the thing in his hand, taunting him with its flickering purple glow. He didn’t need another set of hands. He could do this. This couldn’t be more difficult than taking out the AIM facility last week with four arrows and a handgun, could it?

Rolling over again, Clint unplugged the wand, depositing it on the bed while he scrounged around the apartment. Once upon a time, Kate had insisted he have a full length mirror “because everyone should have one, that’s why,” but he made two full circuits of the place before he found it, stashed backwards behind the TV.

Carrying it back into the bedroom, Clint propped the mirror up so that he would be able to see what he was doing, before heading back to the bed, plugging the wand in, and settling himself. 

Now that he could  _ see,  _ Clint moved his arm under the leg, successfully avoiding any unintentional shocks.  _ Hell yeah. _

It was weird looking at himself like this; he hadn’t gotten fucked in front of a mirror in….oh, too long, but even then the angle wasn’t right to see  _ all _ of that. Maybe he should do this more often, stretch himself open, maybe even try fisting again….

As his mind wandered, his hand dipped, and the tip of the wand blinked out again. Clint sighed and raised it, watching the purple flicker through the electrode.  _ Okay, enough stalling, do it already. _

Excitement and adrenaline thrummed through him, nervous and anticipatory as he decided to just go for it, watching as the wand slowly shifted towards his clit and–

_ Zap! _

“Fuck!”

Clint clapped a hand over his mouth, moaning out around it as the aftershocks tingled through.  _ Fuck,  _ but that was better than he thought it would be. He carefully removed his hand, looking down to the mirror where the wand waited, hovering above his clit. Clint figured he could’ve gotten himself more worked up before going straight for the toy, but he had kind of wanted to see what it could do all on its own, and he hadn’t been disappointed. 

Apparently the electrode should be able to be inserted as well, but Clint wasn’t sure he was ready for that just yet. He took another deep breath and let the toy make contact again, moaning through the sensation, keeping it pressed lightly there until he was shuddering with the sensation. He pulled it away, attention split between the shivers wracking his body and remembering to  _ breathe. _

Fuck, but this thing was  _ amazing. _

Clint leaned up, carefully threading his other hand around the wand to press a finger inside. He gasped for a moment, closing his eyes as he started to fuck into himself, not enough but just using the teasing to spiral him higher. 

Cracking an eye open, Clint watched himself carefully, on hand splayed low where he had a finger stilled inside, the other hovering with the violet wand. He dipped the wand down again, hitting the same cluster of nerves, and the feeling of clenching down around himself was enough to have Clint throwing his head back. 

“Fuck!” he called again, just to do  _ something _ with all of the feeling building up. He could feel his orgasm creeping closer, faster than it normally would, but he just took another breath, moving the wand away and pushing another finger in, sighing at the contact. 

This time he kept fucking up into himself as the wand made contact, riding the high of electricity as his breath came in shorter pants, until his head felt floaty and a little woozy, his legs starting to tingle as the sensations built. 

He pushed the wand harder against himself, timing it as he thrust in, and the added contact was what finally pushed him over, shaking and moaning as he carefully held the wand away, relaxing back onto the bed.

“Fuck,” Clint called one more time, voice weak as he panted for breath. He was _ definitely _ doing that again, whether or not Nat was ever up for it. 

Clint gave himself another moment before he pushed back up, carefully shifting until he could reach far enough to unplug the wand, then collapsed back onto the sheets. It was kind of a wonder that he was already so tired; usually it took much more until he felt this wrung out, but that was just another reason to play and experiment with his new toy. 

The edges of sleep were pulling at him, and Clint cracked an eye open with a groan. He should probably put the wand stuff away, especially the glass bit. Which he should probably also clean. Ugh, but that sounded like moving, and moving was  _ effort,  _ and just, no. 

He fumbled blindly in the tangle of stuff that had been shoved aside, finally coming up with his phone. He set an alarm for twenty minutes, figuring he could lounge a  _ little _ bit before cleaning up. Clint set the phone down on his shoulder before an idea occurred, and he snatched it back up.

Scrolling to his and Natasha’s latest conversation, he sent a quick message before letting the phone  _ thwap _ back down onto his chest, already drifting off.

**Hawk Guy:** best. gift. ever.


End file.
